


Loki x reader (One-Shot)

by Wolfion



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Protective Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23124310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfion/pseuds/Wolfion
Summary: Just something kind of cute that I thought of, I hope whoever reads enjoys!
Relationships: Loki/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Loki x reader (One-Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I'm back with a new story! I'm actually super nervous to post on here because I don't think I write really well. Anyways, hope you like your mini adventure! :)

Key  
(E/C) Eye Color  
(Y/N) Your name  
(F/G) Favorite Genre  
(B/T) Book Title  
(F/T) Favorite tea  
\-----------------------------------------------------------

Sunlight shines lightly into the room as I yawn and stretch. I rub my heavy (E/C) eyes open as I blink a few times to adjust my pupils to the light. I slowly get up and see Loki quietly reading on the chair opposite me. "Good morning Loki." "Morning." He says with a nod as he flips a page then vanishes the book. "What were you reading?" "An epic that you mortals call 'Beowulf'." "Ah yes I've read it, it's pretty good! What do you think of it so far?" 

Loki looks suprised for a second then regains his composure and responds, "It's alright, nothing compared to Asgards books." He says with a soft huff. "Well I'm sure it isn't. I bet the books there are amazing." He looks at me suspiciously, "I would not have thought that you would take an interest in literature." "Well you can never judge a book by it's cover now can you?" I'm mentally cheering at the snippy remark I just made. 

His emerald eyes widen for a moment as he looks stunned and suprised. However he then returns to his usual smirk, "I suppose not." He finishes as I gently smile, "Um, since I've never really been to New York before do you know if there's a library around here?" I ask him as he seems to think, "I know of one nearby." He says as he get's up, "Do you always disguise yourself when you go out?" He nods as I stand up now. "Yes, I must if I want to protect myself. I'm still...not welcomed here from the chitari attack I sent." I nod in understanding as he shakes his head once as if to get rid of the memory.

As we approach the door a faded green light surrounds him as his appearance changes to the man I've seen before, short black hair with fair skin and the same bluish green eyes. Dang, even his disguise looks handsome. He clears his throat as I shake out of my daze, "After you." He says as I nod to him and walk out of the apartment door, he follows suit and locks it as I let him take the lead since I have no idea where we're going. 

We exit the apartment building and start walking, looking around quickly he gently grabs my elbow and pulls me into an empty alley. Putting his hand on my shoulder he transports us and in a flash we are standing in front of a huge, gorgeous library. "Woah." I whisper as I admire the two giant lion statues that guard the front, I follow him, I have to speed walk to keep up with his long strides as we enter the building. It's absolutely beautiful inside, the architecture is fantastic and the paintings are exquisite. Following along I look at anything and everything, we reach the adult section as he stops. (I've actually never been to New York so I have no idea what their library's look like lol.) 

"Thank you Lo- I mean Lucas, (I use his disguises name) for bringing me here." He looks down at me from the corner of his blue/green eyes, "Of course, I come here all the time." He says as I look around some more, "I don't blame you, this place is filled with so many wonderful books." I say as I hear a chuckle escape his lips, "Indeed." I begin to walk around as my (E/C) gaze falls from shelf to shelf, each one holding dozens upon dozens of books. I trace each spine as I continue my journey down the rows. 

I feel a piercing yet calm gaze on me as I look beside me, Lok- I mean Lucas is at the end of the row watching me curiously, however as I catch his stare he turns away quickly as I giggle to myself. As I go down more isles I know that he is never far from me, it's like he's guarding me. I'm immensely flattered as I feel my cheeks start to warm up. I tenderly take out and open a few books that peak my interest, however I have yet to find one that I think I would really enjoy. 

I move over to the (F/G) section where I am in pure bliss as my gaze shifts constantly from book to book. I try to find one that catches my attention and suddenly I land on it, it looks old and seems to be falling apart just a little bit, but nevertheless I ever so gently pry it from the shelf. The title is what caught my attention, (B/T) I'm always a sucker for (F/G) novels. As I read the inside of the cover I can feel a presence next to me, after I'm finished reading I look over to see my friend eyeing the book I selected. He quirks a dark eyebrow and smirks. 

"(B/T)? Interesting, I don't believe I've read that one." He says as I shrug, "It sounds interesting, I think it's going to be a good read." Loki takes the book from my hands being surprisingly gentle as he scans the cover then the back and inside. Once he's finished examining it he hands it back to me, "Very well, we shall how you mortals say "Check it out." My eyes slightly widen, "Really? Thank you! M-Maybe we can read it together?" I say quietly however he still can hear me as he raises a dark eyebrow, I gulp now thinking that I pushed too far too soon. "I'm sorry we don't have to-" "Perhaps we can." He interrupts me then looks ahead as he continues to walk down the aisle. 

My cheeks feel hot once more as I shuffle my feet around shyly and I can't help but crack a smile. "I knew he was a big softy." I say to myself as I start to follow his tall form again. I'm a little shocked to see him walk down to the romance section, he looks around first to make sure no one's watching then slips down the way. I inwardly laugh as I myself walk down the mythology isle. "Ah Loki." I whisper as I shake my head grinning, as I'm scanning the shelves I feel an abrupt tap on my shoulder. 

I quickly look beside me to see a fairly short man, he's still taller than me yet he seems like a shorter person. He's wearing almost safari like clothes along with a hat and to top it all off a great white mustache. I wonder just exactly who he is, but before I have time to question him he speaks up, "Pardon me miss, but you're acquainted with the tall fellow who just went down that isle yes?" He says, his british accent thick, as he gestures over to the romance section. "Yes, we're friends. If you don't mind me asking, who exactly are you?" 

"Ah terribly sorry, allow me to introduce myself. My name is James P. Carter, and I am a mythology hunter." I can't believe my ears, "I'm sorry, a mythology hunter?" "Indeed, I go around looking for mythical beings from back when, oh you know Gods, Godesses, creatures." I gulp a little as I semi shakily nod. "Y-yeah." "Anyway, I was wondering, do you know of Loki the God of mischief of lies?" "Um, yes I've read about him. Why?" "Well, not to be accusing or anything of the sort but I just noticed that your friend over there for some odd reason reminds me a lot of him, do you think he would allow me to ask him a few questions?" 

I nervously look over Loki's way, and thank goodness he's too busy reading a book to notice us. "I-I don't think he'd mind no." "Ah excellent! Shall we then?" He trots off quickly towards Loki as I panic slightly and take off after him. We reach where he's at as his gaze raises off of the book he was currently absorbed in. "May I help you?" He asks looking from me to the shorter man, "Yes good sir, this young lady, you know her yes? That is what she told me." He glances over at me with a confused expression, "Yes I know her." "She has informed me that you would allow me to ask you some questions." He clears his throat as he speaks again with that silver tongue of his, "What is it you want to ask?" 

"You know of the Norse God Loki correct?" He eyes widen for a second before they semi slowly go back to normal, "Yes I know of him." "Then you are aware that you look almost exactly like him. Perhaps he's your ancestor?" "Yes perhaps." He says and begins to sweat the slightest bit. "Terribly sorry I forgot to introduce myself as I did to the lady here, my name is James P. Carter and I am a mythology hunter." Loki's eyes stay semi wide this time.

"Basically he hunts down Norse Gods, Godesses, and creatures." I say and begin to shake just a little bit. He clears his throat again, "Right, well it's a pleasure to make your aquantince." Loki says as James nods, "A pleasure as well." He says suspiciously as he seems to search his eyes for something. "I never did catch your name." He asks as my eyes widen, "Ah yes, my name is Lucas." He says smoothly as I sigh in relief, "Well sir if you don't mind we have to get going we're late for our um...book club!" I say as I nod to the man and go over to Loki as I gently hook my arm with his. 

The man looks at us very suspiciously then chuckles, "Of course, of course, you must forgive me." He says as I notice his demenor get a touch darker, still holding Loki's arm I walk us away from the man. As we get closer to the checkout I look back and see him still staring at us as he goes down another aisle and suddenly disappears. "Gosh that man was creepy." I say and slowly try to unhook my arm from his however he tightens his grip as he looks down at me semi darkly as it sends a shiver down my spine, "Don't let go until we are out of here, I do not want him coming back near either one of us." 

He says seriously as I nod, the lady scans Loki's library card then stamps the book as I thank her. We leave the library with our arms still hooked to each others. As soon as we're walking on the sidewalk he slowly untangles his arm from mine, I clutch my book in my arms as we walk back into the apartment building. 

As soon as we get back into the room Lucas transforms back into Loki. I can tell he's still thinking about that guy as he sits in front of the fireplace just staring into it. I slowly walk over to him and put a gentle hand on his shoulder, "Loki, I promise I won't let him get to you. I'll protect you, you deserve to be safe and loved." I say quietly to him as I then move to sit down beside him. "I don't need protecting. I'm a God, no mortal can or needs to protect me." I see his gorgeous sea blue mixed with emerald green eyes tear up as he continues to stare deep into the fire place as I then do the same, we sit there both of us staring into the green flames for a little while. 

I blush nervously and clear my throat, taking a deep breath I then speak, "You're a good man Loki, you're just... misunderstood and I know you say and think that you're a monster but you're not. You deserve love, and kindness, and compassion. You deserve everything and it's not fair what has happened to you, I know everything, about your family, Thor, and I'm so so sorry." Now i'm the one tearing up, I wipe my now red eyes and nose with my arm. I try my best not to get upset but I can't help it, a small whimper escapes my mouth as I see Loki now look at me, his eyes are slightly red. Then he does the most unexpected thing, he wraps his long and strong arms around me and envelops me in a hug. 

I instantly wrap my smaller and shorter arms around him tightly as my face and body leans against his chest. "Thank you..." it comes out as a whisper yet I still hear it and the dam breaks, tears flow down my cheeks and I sniffle as he shushs me, "Shh, (Y/N) it's ok, I'm fine." "That's all I ask is for you to be ok Loki, you have no idea how much I care about you and your well being. You're not a monster...please say that." "(Y/N) I-" "Say it Loki!" I almost shout as he stils, I feel him let out a long and deep sigh, "I'm not a monster..." he whispers, "Say it louder than that, just release all of that anger, Loki please you need to!"

He doesn't say anything for a second then I feel him tremble as I squeeze him tighter, "SAY IT LOKI!" I now yell as his trembling grows until he screams out "I'M NOT A MONSTER!" I jolt at how loud he yells and at the noise of stuff flying into and hitting the walls, he's now holding me tight as I feel and hear him pant. He's still trembling as I stroke his back softly and shush him this time, "Shh, it's alright Loki, it's ok. I'm here for you, I'll always be here for you." He trembles a little more as I continue to stroke his back and hold him as he grips me tight like a teddy bear. 

Gradually his trembling stops and he takes deep breaths as I do the same. "Darling, you truly are the kindest mortal I've ever met." We seperate from the hug as we look each other in the eyes, "Thank you, that means a lot coming from you." I say with a watery smile. He gives me a half smile as well then get's up, "I'll go make us some tea." "Ok." I say quietly as he goes over to the kitchen and makes the tea. 

He comes back with two slightly steaming mugs, he hands one to me and nurses his own. "Thank you Loki." I say with a warm smile as I sip at the tea, I quietly moan in delight at the taste of (F/T). "This is delicious." I compliment as he nods, "Well thank you." He says as he sips his own tea, I then grab out my book and open it to the first chapter. I look over to the mischief maker and blush, "W-would you like to read this with me?" I ask as he looks down for a moment then silently agrees as I scooch over to him.

I cross my legs indian style as Loki crosses his long, elegant ones as well. I clear my throat as I begin the first chapter, "It start's on a misty night..." I say semi nervously, I can feel my hands slightly shake. Suddenly I feel warm ones gently grasp the book and remove it from mine, his fingers lingering on my own. "Perhaps I can read it." He says as I blush even more if that's possible as I nod. "The winds whisper their sweet songs as the night draws on..." his silken voice sounds as smooth as honey, his silver tongue pronounces each word precisely as his accent makes me weak.

I listen intently as I try to relax, I gently lean my head back and rest it on the back of the couch, I wring my hands in my lap as I take a deep breath. It's getting late as the green flames in the fireplace continue to hold their spark, I dreamily gaze at them then close my eyes just listening to the crackle of it and to the silken voice of my friend who hopefully in the future can look at me as someone more. I don't know how long it's been since I closed my eyes but I can hear Loki stop reading and feel a looming presence over me. 

I hear him let out a deep sigh as I think about opening my eyes, however I don't as I feel him slip his hand around the back of my knees and around my back and shoulders as he lifts me with ease. I let a hint of a smile cross my face as I hear Loki chuckle deeply, "I know you're awake mortal." He says as I slowly open my eyes and look up at him, he starts to walk as I feel his footsteps cross the room in three long strides. He goes into a guest room I presume as he lays me down on the bed, I sit up on my elbows as we catch each others gazes. (E/C) locking with sea blue/emerald green.

"I just wanted you t-to carry me." I say with a blush as Lokitty (I had to put Lokitty somewhere in here because let's face it, that's adorable :3) looks a little suprised then nods curtly, "Well then, I shall bid you goodnight." He says as I smile, "Goodnight Loki." I bid him as he walks out and closes the door, I lay in the soft bed as thoughts cloud my mind, thankfully for now they're all good. However, just before I drift into slumber land I hear the door creak open and feel a tender kiss placed onto my now rosy cheek, I smile blissfully as I can now drift away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! :3


End file.
